Scottish Evil
by beepbeep
Summary: Fiona and the Gang take a trip to Scotland, where Fiona has an encounter with a Red Cap (see inside). Please, READ and REVIEW, and be nice, this is my first time in this section.


Title: Scottish Evil  
Author: Puzzle the Donkey  
Email: puzzle-the-donkey@sheep-land.com  
Summary: Fiona and the gang take a vacation to Scotland, when Fiona encounters one of the highly dangerous red caps.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fiona, or anyone from So Weird. I don't own red caps.  
  
Fiona had just recently taken a trip to Scotland with her mother, Jack, Ned, Irene, Clue and Carey. Her mother agreed to letting her take a walk be herself through the countryside, as long as she didn't stay out too late. It had begun to darken, and she had turned around and was walking back to the hotel they were staying at. Well, that was what she thought, until she saw a little man - very short and stocky, and looked very old. She couldn't see much of him, because he was running quite fast, almost as fast as light. What she could notice through the big blur she saw, was that he had long, silver, hair, and his hat was the color of blood red. He obviously hadn't seen her, and she KNEW this wasn't any normal person. She took one last look back to the brush, and then ran back to the hotel so she could get on her laptop and investigate.  
  
When Fi got back home, she hastily said hello to everyone and ran into her room, where she logged onto her laptop. She went to a search engine dedicated to the paranormal and typed in 'red hat', referring to the little man's unusual red hat. She had two results: A Red Cap, and Alice In Wonderland: The Mad Hatter. She clicked on the words 'Red Cap' and a page about, well, redcaps, came up. It read:  
  
A RED CAP IS AN EVIL CREATURE WHO LIVES IN MANY DIFFERENT PLACES, BUT IT ESPECIALLY PREFERS THOSE THAT HAVE A HISTORY OF BLOODY WARS OR MURDERS. RED CAPS ARE SHORT, STOCKY LITTLE MEN WITH CLAWS INSTEAD OF HANDS AND LONG, SILVER HAIR. HE RECEIVED HIS NAME FROM THE BLOOD-RED HAT HE WEARS, WHICH IS, EVIDENTLY, STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF HIS VICTIMS. RED CAPS MOVE WITH INCREDIBLY AMAZING SPEED, ALTHOUGH THEY WEAR IRON BOOTS. THEY CAN DEFEAT EVEN THE STRONGEST OF ALL MEN, AND THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN BE DEFEATED IS IF THE VICTIM REMEMBERS TO SAY A FEW LINES OF THE BIBLE.  
  
Fiona was almost positive that what she saw was a red cap. She went to the dresser and picked up the tiny Bible that the hotel always leaves in there. Then, she but it in her coat pocket for tomorrow, when she was, DUH, going to dispose of this Red Cap. She went to sleep, dreaming of the next day.  
  
When she awoke the next day, she ate lunch and told her mom she was going out, throwing on her coat. Molly INSISTED she take Clu and Jack with her. So, she walked with them out the door and then said to them "Guys, I've got something really important to do. Either follow me or I'm ditching you."  
  
"Oooooh," Jack taunted, "Trying to find a murderous little monster, sis?"   
  
"Actually", Fi replied, "I am."  
  
And without saying another word, the two boys followed Fiona into the dark brush. She started shoving around the bushes, looking for the Red Cap. She saw it, leaning against a tree, looking the other way. She opened up her mouth to recite some lines from the Bible, when quickly and sharply, the Red Cap turned around and lunged at her with it's claws, barely missing her, but giving her quite a nasty cut on her cheek. Jack and Clu let out a yell, and jumped over the hedges to help Fi. Meanwhile, Fi was trying to recite some lines from the Bible, but the Red Cap was out to get her, and would probably not rest until she was dead. While Clu and Jack were running toward her, the Red Cap jumped on her back and started clawing at her. She fell flat on her face and the Bible skidded to the feet of Clu and Jack, who were standing there, out of breath, staring at the Red Cap in awe.   
  
"Clu!" Fi cried. "Read some lines from that Bible!" Clu picked up the Bible and read the seven "I am" sayings Jesus occasionally said:  
  
"I am the bread of life; he who comes to Me shall not hunger.  
  
I am the light of the world; he who follows Me shall not walk in the darkness, but shall have the light of life.  
  
I am the gate, and anyone who enters through Me, he shall be saved, and shall go in and out and find pasture.  
  
I am the good shepherd; the good shepherd lay down His life for His sheep.  
  
I am the resurrection and the life; he who believes in Me shall live even if he dies.  
  
I am the way, the truth, and the life; no one comes to the Father, but through Me.  
  
I am the true vine, and My Father is the vinedresser."  
  
Clu finished, and then, something even more strange than the Red Cap happened. A rainbow colored mist surrounded the Red Cap, and soon, it was transforming into mist itself. Then, when the Red Cap was completely mist, it and the rest floated up towards the heavens, never to be seen again. When Fi got home, and her mother was putting bandages on her back, and rubbing cream on her cheek, Fi told her she fell in a bush. Clu and Jack nodded. When Molly was done, she suggested Fiona go sit or lay down. She walked into her room with Jack and Clu.  
  
"So, Jack," she grinned, "Believe us yet?"  
  
"It must have been something DIFFERENT. Something REAL." Jack replied, always quite the logical one.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: My first fic in the section, please be nice and REVIEW!  



End file.
